The New Birds of Prey
by dailyplanet05
Summary: A new bird joins the team... finally
1. Is it really you?

The New Birds of Prey: Becoming a Family  
  
Like many of you, I loved the Birds of Prey from the start. and now that it's over, I can only daydream about it. Luckily we can all read and some of us write fanfic. This is my first BOP fanfic. I've thought about this story long before the show was cancelled. Now, that I've started writing it, I want to share it with all of you. It starts a few days after the finale. Someone's coming home after eight years. how will Helena react to her father's return? And Barbara? Go ahead and read my version of the story. Please review and tell me what you think. If you like it I'll continue writing, some major changes might happen in the Birds' lives.  
  
Chapter 1: Is it really you?  
  
A few days after the latest events, the Birds were trying to recover and rebuild their lives.  
  
Helena was still dealing with her guilt for revealing everything to Dr. Quinzel. She blamed herself for causing Barbara so much pain, even though Barbara was trying to convince her that it was not her fault since she was not conscious of it.  
  
However, discovering that Dr. Quinzel was the one behind New Gotham's organized crime gave her a sense of pride and a feeling that she was at least a bit like her father.  
  
The best thing in her life now was Reese's love for her. They were both building a relationship based on trust.  
  
Dinah had learned to be more aware of the dangers that she could face in crime fighting, and was more convinced of the importance of team work.  
  
She had almost lost everything that meant something in her life: Barbara and Helena. For Dinah these two women were not only partners in crime fighting, or friends, they were family.  
  
Barbara was once again facing loss and sorrow. She had suffered so much in her life, that she could not understand how could she still be so vulnerable.  
  
She shouldn't be feeling anything, but her heart didn't seem to understand that. When she was only eight years old she had lost her parents to a car accident, caused by her father's drinking recklessness.  
  
Because of this she was forced to leave Ohio to live in Gotham City with her uncle James Gordon and Aunt Barbara, who adopted her. Soon she would have to deal with pain when her adoptive parents got divorced. James Gordon won her custody.  
  
She became Batgirl after a juvenile crush on Batman. She also had a crush on Bruce Wayne, only that she didn't know Batman and Bruce were the same person.  
  
Although Bruce was extremely kind to her, he didn't show any romantic interest in Barbara. He was in love with Selina Kyle, whom she met and became friends with at a party in Wayne manor.  
  
However, Barbara and Bruce shared a strong friendship, especially after learning their secret identities and Bruce started mentoring her.  
  
When she became Batgirl she fell in love with Dick Grayson (Robin). When Batman and Robin decided to go on separate ways, Dick left Gotham City and Barbara behind. She was lonely once again. Her pain grew when she learned that Dick had found someone else to share his life with.  
  
She found love once again in private investigator Jason Bard. They were engaged for a short time until Jason was transferred to Central City, his hometown, where he returned to his former sweetheart, leaving Barbara once again in deep pain.  
  
Soon after the Joker shot and paralyzed her. Bruce left the city when she needed a friend.  
  
Several years later, after fighting against her heart, she realized that she was in love with Wade Brixton, New Gotham High School's Counselor, where she works as an English teacher. But, to her disgrace Wade was killed by the evil Dr. Quinzel.  
  
As she had always thought, her love relationships come with expiration dates. She would probably never find true and everlasting love.  
  
What was left for her now? Only a few people seem to be permanent in her life, her father James Gordon (who now lived out of town and seldom visited), good old Alfred who had turned into her faithful companion and friend, Helena and Dinah, her friends and family.  
  
Unknown to the Birds, Alfred maintained contact with Bruce Wayne. He had given him all the details of the past events, how they had once again broken the ring of organized crime in New Gotham, Wade's death, Barbara's grief and determination to continue fighting for justice, Dinah's faithfulness to the group and Helena's growth.  
  
Bruce decided it was time to come back home and shared his decision with Alfred. It took him two weeks to organize his life and business in California and go back to New Gotham.  
  
Alfred waited for his arrival late at night. They were both so happy to see each other that they could not stop talking.  
  
Bruce decided he would go to the Clock Tower in a day or two.  
  
The following day Bruce spent time remembering how his life was before leaving. The manor, Wayne enterprises, the Batcave, the nights patrolling the city with Batgirl, Selina. everything changed in just one night.  
  
He felt pain in his heart for not being there for Selina. he should have known it. He felt pain for not being able to defend Barbara, his loyal friend. Now he had to deal with all of this.  
  
What scared him most was his encounter with Helena, the daughter he didn't know he had. But it had to be done.  
  
That evening without giving it too much thought, he put on his old Batman suit, jumped into the Batmobile and headed to the city. He stopped at an empty alley and armored the car.  
  
As he started walking he heard women screaming. He got closer, climbed a wall and jumped to the other side. He found three men attacking the two women.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Leave these women alone!" he said.  
  
The men started laughing at him "Man, who do you think you are to stop us?" said one.  
  
"Is it Halloween?" another one continued.  
  
"Cool costume!" said the last one.  
  
"I warned you." Batman answered as he started fighting like in the old days. The women ran away.  
  
Huntress was out patrolling the city when she heard the same screaming too. She saw everything from the closest building and jumped to the ground. She was shocked at what she saw.  
  
"This can't be. Is it him?" she thought to herself.  
  
"Huntress! What's going on?" Oracle asked.  
  
Those words were enough to make her wake up from her shock.  
  
"Oh, just a. street fight. Reese is already here" was all she could think of saying, and she turned off the transmitter.  
  
For once in her life she didn't know what to do, except keeping Barbara off this business. The suit, the cape, and the batman emblem on his chest, the mask and the way he fought. Was she dreaming?  
  
She suddenly realized the man needed some help with those muggers. And the only way to find out if he was who she thought he was: was to join him.  
  
As she approached them, she looked at Batman and said,  
  
"Thought you might need some help."  
  
If you're still interested, read chapter two. Please review whether you liked it or not. 


	2. I've been waiting for you

Chapter 2: I've been waiting for you.  
  
In a couple of minutes they had beat the three guys. Reese arrived along with a partner. They took the three men to the car.  
  
Batman turned to Huntress and said,  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks."  
  
As he turned to leave, she called "Wait! Are you. Batman?"  
  
"How do you know? I haven't been here for eight years."  
  
"I. guessed."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
At that moment Reese came back "Huntress is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Reese. I'll call you later, if you don't mind" she said looking at Batman.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Reese continued.  
  
"Reese! Please, I need to talk to him. alone" she replied.  
  
"Whatever you say" Reese answered turning away.  
  
As he heard the police officer calling the young woman "Huntress", Bruce felt his heart beat fast.  
  
When Reese left, he asked "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I need to know if you're the real Batman" she answered.  
  
He chuckled lightly "Interesting, because I would like to know if you're the same Huntress I've heard so much about."  
  
"Oh, so we're even."  
  
"I guess so. well, there's only one way for you to find out. Follow me" he said without realizing what he was about to do.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
And they walked silently to the alley where he had left the batmobile. And just by pressing a button on his belt the armor covering the car opened revealing the most extravagant car Helena had ever seen.  
  
"Wow! What is this supposed to be?" she asked.  
  
"The batmobile, please step up and fasten your seatbelt" he said while opening the door for her.  
  
Helena started examining the car moving her eyes here and there.  
  
"In other times I would have blindfolded you so you wouldn't learn the way to the batcave. But I'm sure I can trust you."  
  
"Thanks" she answered.  
  
Helena was speechless at the speed and oddness of the car and before she expected they were entering the famous batcave Barbara talked so much about. She could not believe her eyes.  
  
Somehow that place reminded her of the Clock Tower and Barbara's Delphi System. The batcave seemed well equipped with a computer system, only that they were a little old. Bruce just looked at her and smiled.  
  
Then, Helena heard a sliding door and a familiar figure was approaching them.  
  
"Miss Helena, it's so nice to finally see you here" said Alfred carrying a tray with two sodas.  
  
"Alfred!" she said "you knew he was here?"  
  
"Yes, I knew. If you'll excuse me, I believe Master Bruce wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks Alfred" Bruce said as his butler disappeared into the elevator doors again.  
  
"So, are you convinced I'm real?"  
  
"Why don't you take off that mask?" she asked angrily.  
  
He obediently removed the mask. "I don't know if you have seen pictures of me before. Despite the years I haven't changed much. And if you're still not convinced." he said taking out of a drawer a picture of himself and Selina.  
  
She stared at the picture and couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why did you come back?"  
  
"I felt it was time for me to return. It took me eight years to recover."  
  
"Recover from what?! If you had really loved my mama you would have looked for her murderer. She would have done that for you. She would have even killed for you."  
  
"You have the right to blame me, Helena. I ran away cowardly. But I didn't know what else to do. If I had stayed, I would've probably killed. And we can't do the same they do."  
  
"I know, it makes us less. it makes us like them. But it hurts so much. That's why I somehow understand your decision. When I found out that Clayface had killed my mama, I wanted to kill him with all my strength. I could have done it, but I didn't."  
  
"Clayface? All this time I thought it had been the Joker in revenge for what Barbara and I did to him."  
  
"I had no idea who it was either. But it was the Joker himself who left Barbara crippled."  
  
"I know. She told me while I was taking her to the hospital. That terrible night. I was unable to sleep well for months. The woman I loved was dead, and my best friend injured for life. That's why I ran away, it hurt so much."  
  
"If you had learned you had a daughter, would you have left anyways?" Bruce sighed deeply.  
  
"Helena, I would have never left you here. I would have either stayed with you or taken you with me. I know what it is to be left orphaned. My own parents were killed when I was eight. The Joker killed them too. I don't want anyone to suffer what I did. When Dick's family was killed, I brought him home with me."  
  
"When did you learn about me?"  
  
"About a year after I left, Alfred told me about you."  
  
"What took you so long to come back?" Helena asked with a broken voice.  
  
"Alfred told me you hated me. I realized you were not ready to face me."  
  
"Oh, and I am now?"  
  
"Listen, Helena. if you still have hard feelings for me, I understand. And if you don't want me here, I'll just go back to the same place I've been all this time."  
  
"It's not that. It's just that I wasn't expecting you now. I'm sorry, I'm being too emotional and I'm hurting you."  
  
"It's okay Helena. I wasn't expecting you to open your arms to me at once. Maybe I should've let you know I was coming back. I'm sorry that I'm messing up your life."  
  
"Please don't feel bad about this. I don't want to hurt you. I just need time." she added with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"So this means you're willing to give me a chance?" he said as he felt his heart beat faster than ever.  
  
"Mhm" she answered nodding her head, and before she could even realize it, she ran to his arms.  
  
"Daddy!" she said between sobs.  
  
Bruce held her tight and stroked her hair tenderly.  
  
"Thank you" was all he could say while tears ran on his face too.  
  
After a few moments Helena realized what she had done.  
  
She pulled herself apart from her father, looked into his eyes and said,  
  
"I've been waiting for you all these years."  
  
Continue to Chapter 3. 


	3. Friends are forever

Chapter 2: I've been waiting for you.  
  
In a couple of minutes they had beat the three guys. Reese arrived along with a partner. They took the three men to the car.  
  
Batman turned to Huntress and said,  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thanks."  
  
As he turned to leave, she called "Wait! Are you. Batman?"  
  
"How do you know? I haven't been here for eight years."  
  
"I. guessed."  
  
"And you are?"  
  
At that moment Reese came back "Huntress is everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah, Reese. I'll call you later, if you don't mind" she said looking at Batman.  
  
"Who's this guy?" Reese continued.  
  
"Reese! Please, I need to talk to him. alone" she replied.  
  
"Whatever you say" Reese answered turning away.  
  
As he heard the police officer calling the young woman "Huntress", Bruce felt his heart beat fast.  
  
When Reese left, he asked "What do you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I need to know if you're the real Batman" she answered.  
  
He chuckled lightly "Interesting, because I would like to know if you're the same Huntress I've heard so much about."  
  
"Oh, so we're even."  
  
"I guess so. well, there's only one way for you to find out. Follow me" he said without realizing what he was about to do.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
And they walked silently to the alley where he had left the batmobile. And just by pressing a button on his belt the armor covering the car opened revealing the most extravagant car Helena had ever seen.  
  
"Wow! What is this supposed to be?" she asked.  
  
"The batmobile, please step up and fasten your seatbelt" he said while opening the door for her.  
  
Helena started examining the car moving her eyes here and there.  
  
"In other times I would have blindfolded you so you wouldn't learn the way to the batcave. But I'm sure I can trust you."  
  
"Thanks" she answered.  
  
Helena was speechless at the speed and oddness of the car and before she expected they were entering the famous batcave Barbara talked so much about. She could not believe her eyes.  
  
Somehow that place reminded her of the Clock Tower and Barbara's Delphi System. The batcave seemed well equipped with a computer system, only that they were a little old. Bruce just looked at her and smiled.  
  
Then, Helena heard a sliding door and a familiar figure was approaching them.  
  
"Miss Helena, it's so nice to finally see you here" said Alfred carrying a tray with two sodas.  
  
"Alfred!" she said "you knew he was here?"  
  
"Yes, I knew. If you'll excuse me, I believe Master Bruce wants to talk to you."  
  
"Thanks Alfred" Bruce said as his butler disappeared into the elevator doors again.  
  
"So, are you convinced I'm real?"  
  
"Why don't you take off that mask?" she asked angrily.  
  
He obediently removed the mask. "I don't know if you have seen pictures of me before. Despite the years I haven't changed much. And if you're still not convinced." he said taking out of a drawer a picture of himself and Selina.  
  
She stared at the picture and couldn't take it any longer. Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Why are you doing this? Why did you come back?"  
  
"I felt it was time for me to return. It took me eight years to recover."  
  
"Recover from what?! If you had really loved my mama you would have looked for her murderer. She would have done that for you. She would have even killed for you."  
  
"You have the right to blame me, Helena. I ran away cowardly. But I didn't know what else to do. If I had stayed, I would've probably killed. And we can't do the same they do."  
  
"I know, it makes us less. it makes us like them. But it hurts so much. That's why I somehow understand your decision. When I found out that Clayface had killed my mama, I wanted to kill him with all my strength. I could have done it, but I didn't."  
  
"Clayface? All this time I thought it had been the Joker in revenge for what Barbara and I did to him."  
  
"I had no idea who it was either. But it was the Joker himself who left Barbara crippled."  
  
"I know. She told me while I was taking her to the hospital. That terrible night. I was unable to sleep well for months. The woman I loved was dead, and my best friend injured for life. That's why I ran away, it hurt so much."  
  
"If you had learned you had a daughter, would you have left anyways?" Bruce sighed deeply.  
  
"Helena, I would have never left you here. I would have either stayed with you or taken you with me. I know what it is to be left orphaned. My own parents were killed when I was eight. The Joker killed them too. I don't want anyone to suffer what I did. When Dick's family was killed, I brought him home with me."  
  
"When did you learn about me?"  
  
"About a year after I left, Alfred told me about you."  
  
"What took you so long to come back?" Helena asked with a broken voice.  
  
"Alfred told me you hated me. I realized you were not ready to face me."  
  
"Oh, and I am now?"  
  
"Listen, Helena. if you still have hard feelings for me, I understand. And if you don't want me here, I'll just go back to the same place I've been all this time."  
  
"It's not that. It's just that I wasn't expecting you now. I'm sorry, I'm being too emotional and I'm hurting you."  
  
"It's okay Helena. I wasn't expecting you to open your arms to me at once. Maybe I should've let you know I was coming back. I'm sorry that I'm messing up your life."  
  
"Please don't feel bad about this. I don't want to hurt you. I just need time." she added with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"So this means you're willing to give me a chance?" he said as he felt his heart beat faster than ever.  
  
"Mhm" she answered nodding her head, and before she could even realize it, she ran to his arms.  
  
"Daddy!" she said between sobs.  
  
Bruce held her tight and stroked her hair tenderly.  
  
"Thank you" was all he could say while tears ran on his face too.  
  
After a few moments Helena realized what she had done.  
  
She pulled herself apart from her father, looked into his eyes and said,  
  
"I've been waiting for you all these years."  
  
Continue to Chapter 3. 


	4. Catching up

Chapter 3: Friends are Forever  
  
Bruce gave Helena a quick tour around the manor. When she saw the clock on the living room she remembered Barbara.  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"What is it? Something's wrong?" Bruce asked.  
  
"Barbara must be worried. I turned off the micro transmitter when I found you. I better be going."  
  
"Let me take you."  
  
"Okay, but will you come up and see Barbara?"  
  
"Don't you think we should prepare her first?"  
  
"Not Barbara, she's the strongest person I know. And besides, she's always wanted you to come back."  
  
"You mean, she's not mad at me for leaving everything the way I did?"  
  
"If she ever was, she forgave you a long time ago. She always says you might've had a big reason for leaving. Barbara knows you better than you think, Dad."  
  
"She's one of the wisest people on this planet."  
  
"I know. C'mon, let's go."  
  
They both left the manor and in a few minutes they were at the Clock Tower. Helena turned on the micro transmitter,  
  
"Oracle, sorry I took so long" she said as she was entering the elevator "I'm going upstairs now."  
  
"Huntress! For God's sake, I've been so worried. Where were you? Why did you turn off the transmitter?"  
  
"Save your sermon Barbara, you'll know why in a few seconds."  
  
The elevator door opened and Helena and Bruce stepped inside.  
  
Barbara was searching for information on the Delphi system and without turning around she said, "So, explain yourself, I'm listening."  
  
"It's my fault Barbara" said Bruce.  
  
Barbara stopped what she was doing and turned around immediately almost without breathing. Her eyes filled with tears as she recognized her friend, and with a broken voice still unable to believe what she was seeing she asked  
  
"Bruce?"  
  
Bruce walked to her, leaned over and grabbed both her hands into his, and looking into her eyes he said:  
  
"Barbara, I'm so sorry I left. Will you ever forgive me? Will I ever be worthy of your friendship again?"  
  
She smiled at him as tears rolled on her cheeks.  
  
"There's. nothing to forgive," she sighed "you're back. Are you okay?"  
  
He grinned "Yes, I am now. It took me years, but I'm here. How are you?"  
  
"I'm. fine. But, c'mon let's sit over here so we can talk" she said gently removing her hands from Bruce's and motioning him to the sofa.  
  
She then realized Helena had been silently watching them. "You didn't know he was here, did you?"  
  
"No, I found him two hours ago. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
Barbara turned to Bruce ""Do you still like tea?"  
  
He nodded and grinned. "You remember. Tea sounds good."  
  
"Same for me. Thank you, Helena" Barbara added.  
  
At that moment Dinah came out of her room.  
  
"Is Helena back?" and seeing an unfamiliar face she added "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."  
  
"Dinah, this is my father" Helena said smiling.  
  
"Mr. Wayne? The Batman?"  
  
"In the flesh" he stood up "nice to meet you. You're Canary's daughter, I suppose?"  
  
"Yes, I'm Dinah. I'm so glad to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"Me too" Bruce answered.  
  
"Really? How?"  
  
"Alfred." Bruce said.  
  
"Mmmmm" Barbara started "I should have known. Since when?"  
  
"He's known for years Barbara" Helena said.  
  
"But I asked him to keep the secret" Bruce stated.  
  
"That's our Alfred" Barbara added.  
  
"C'mon kid" Helena said to Dinah "help me make some tea for everyone."  
  
And both disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Continue to Chapter 4 


	5. We are family

Chapter 5: We Are Family.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen Helena and Dinah prepared tea and biscuits for everyone.  
  
"What a nice man!" Dinah said.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Barbara always told me that, but I never believed it" Helena replied.  
  
"So, how did you find him?"  
  
"He was fighting with three muggers. At first I didn't know what to do, but I realized the only way to find out if it was really him was getting close. So, I joined him. When we finished we started talking. Then, he took me to the batcave and the manor because I questioned him."  
  
"Really? Is it the way Barbara tells in her stories?"  
  
"It's very dark and a bit chilly. He has a computer system similar to ours, older of course. We had a heart to heart talk. I was hard on him, but I could not deny my feelings. After so many years and despite the fact that I always said I hated him, I realized I've been waiting for him" she ended saying in a broken voice.  
  
"So, you're giving him a chance?"  
  
"We both need it, we don't know each other, but I feel we need each other. After all, he's my father, the man I never knew and always longed for. Well, enough of this, let's get these things ready."  
  
"Barbara must be happy" Dinah added.  
  
"I'm sure she is. My father was her hero, her role model, her mentor, and her friend."  
  
"Helena, don't miss this chance you have. You know that no matter how hard I wish my mother will never come back."  
  
"Hey kid," Helena said embracing her "Canary might not be here, but you're not alone. Barbara and I are here, we've grown like family."  
  
Dinah chuckled as she hugged her back, "Thank you, Helena."  
  
"You're welcome" she answered with a teasing smile.  
  
They finished preparing the tea and biscuits. When they entered the living room again they heard Bruce saying "You're right, we're not ready."  
  
"Not ready for what?" Helena intruded.  
  
"To talk about certain issues. What took you so long?" Barbara said.  
  
"We thought you might want some time alone" Dinah answered.  
  
"Very clever of you" Barbara replied.  
  
"Um, Mr. Wayne? How many sugars would you like on your tea?" Dinah added.  
  
"Please call me Bruce. And no sugar, thanks."  
  
Dinah blushed, but smiled.  
  
"So, did you two catch up?" Helena asked sitting next to her father.  
  
"Sort of, we have a lot of catching up to do, Helena" Barbara answered.  
  
"I was telling Barbara that if things work out, I'll be staying in town. I asked her if it was okay with you, I'd be happy to join the team."  
  
"You don't need to ask that,. Bruce" said Dinah smiling.  
  
"Dad, you used to be this city's greatest hero, how could we say no. And we want to learn from you too, right Barb?"  
  
"I. we already talked about that- " Barbara started.  
  
"Yes, but I was telling this stubborn little lady" he interrupted looking at Barbara "that I will stay if she continues leading the group."  
  
"And I said it should be you- " she answered back.  
  
Helena interrupted "Guys, how can you argue about this? Barbara you're the genius researcher here. Everything Dinah and I know we learned it from you. And from what I've heard, Dad, you're a great detective too, and if it weren't for you, we didn't have Barbara either. So, I suggest both of you lead us as a team of senior crime fighters."  
  
"I totally agree with that," Dinah continued "Barbara, when I joined in, you told us we would work together and care for each other. Why can't we continue the same way with another member?"  
  
Barbara and Bruce remained silent.  
  
"C'mon guys. We know you're dying to work together" Helena said.  
  
Bruce broke silence "I have to admit that I agree with both of you girls. Barbara, it's not a matter of who's leading or not. In the old days we worked as a team, too. So, don't be stubborn and admit it, you're the heart and soul of this group. And I'll help you if you want me to."  
  
Barbara chuckled.  
  
"Yes, Barbara, Daddy's right. You're the heart and soul of our group. You've not only been my mentor and role model, you're more than that to me. After my mama died, you've been my only family. When I try to define our relationship, I realize you've been my best friend, sometimes a big sister, and may times a mother. Don't quit on us, please."  
  
Barbara's eyes filled with tears as she heard Helena.  
  
"Barbara" Dinah continued "I cannot say less than that. When I came here, you believed in me right from the start. You've trusted me like no one else has. I've learned so much from you. You've trained me. I admire your sense of justice, your patience, your capacity to see more in people than what they seem. You're not only my mentor. you're my friend and." her voice broke "the mother I always wanted to have."  
  
Dinah broke into tears. Barbara got close to her and held her hand. Fighting with tears she said,  
  
"Dinah, you're so important to me. I have never told you, but when Carolyn was here, I told her I loved having you at home. And it is true. We're here for each other, okay? And Helena, you know what you mean to me."  
  
Dinah smiled at Barbara, so did Helena.  
  
"Well, I guess it's out of the question. We have a new member in the family" Helena added looking at Bruce.  
  
"He's not. new in our family," Barbara said, "he's always been here. Welcome back, Bruce" Barbara added reaching out for his hand.  
  
"Thank you. This has been one of the best days of my life" he said standing up.  
  
And the new Birds of Prey held hands feeling the joy of becoming a family.  
  
THE END.  
  
Okay, this is it. I hope you like it. Some people suggested to fix the spacing, I did so.  
  
Please review, hearing your comments will help. And if you think this story could continue, let me know too. Suggestions accepted. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
